


pianissimo

by blankcamellia



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga is his roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and he's cramming for his exams in his flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for Hokuto not to kiss him.





	pianissimo

It’s right in the middle of exams and Hokuto is sighing for the nth time this evening and no matter what he does or tries, the answers don’t seem to line up as he wants them to. All the solutions and the different ways to solve the equations blend together and it’s just a huge mixture in his head. He knows he knows all this stuff but he wants to make sure he ** _really_ ** knows it. 

He glances at the clock on the screen of his phone, it’s midnight already. There are just a few days left until the big exam. His notifications are flooded by messages from their group chat, mostly complaints and suggestions to go out instead of studying. Hokuto ignores them all though, deadset on staying at home to study. 

A groan from the living room catches his attention and he glances at the closed door. Taiga seems to be awake too. 

He stretches his body as he gets up from his chair, noticing the soreness from sitting in the same position for hours. Another groan is heard and Hokuto pushes the door slightly ajar, seeing how his roommate is sitting by the couch table in just his flannel pajamas. His notes and books are spread all over the table and couch and his tea has long gone cold. Hokuto briefly wonders if Taiga’s eyesight is getting worse because he’s squinting his eyes as he dives his nose deeper and deeper into his notes. The dim light from the table lamp doesn’t really help either but Hokuto guesses Taiga forgot all about it, just like how he forgets to eat when he gets too caught up.

Hokuto leans on the doorframe as he watches Taiga slowly work. It’s something he’s been doing ever since they started to live together, taking notes of his habits and schedules down to every little detail. It’s something about how Taiga looks when he’s in deep concentration, not caring about the world around him, fully immersed in his own world. 

At first, Hokuto had thought Taiga was stuck up and cold by the way he hadn’t greeted him or even spoken to him whenever he came back from school, but he soon realized Taiga didn’t do it on purpose. From time to time, he could find extra takeout boxes of food in the fridge (he found out very fast that Taiga couldn’t cook), and soon he also found a few notes on them. Some told him to eat it fast or asked if it was to his liking. He found this absolutely adorable but got tired of the other not directly speaking to him. When he had confronted Taiga about it, told him to at least speak to him face to face at least once a day, the blonde flushed lightly but agreed. Ever since then, they’ve been slowly talking to each other more often. 

Watching Taiga now brings back memories of the first exam week they faced and Hokuto can’t help but smile softly at it. While he had been going in and out of the apartment to study, Taiga had stayed home the whole time. It was the first time Hokuto had noticed how Taiga’s diet consisted of tomatoes and miso ramen takeout and how absolutely sleep-deprived the other got because he never went to sleep. It was also the first time Hokuto felt a pull towards the other. A pull he rather not feel but he didn’t fight it. After all, Taiga’s disheveled hair and food-stained t-shirt was a sight nobody else than Hokuto got to see. He had wanted to walk up to him, tap him on his shoulder, get his attention, look into those round eyes and just kiss him. Of course, he had caught himself before he had done anything, they were merely roommates. It could just be something momentary.

Now, however, Hokuto isn’t sure if he could hold back. He’s come to terms with his own feelings and he knows he wouldn’t change anything in the world if it meant he couldn’t live with Taiga. It makes it hurt sometimes because he’s too afraid to tell Taiga about it. Sometimes it hurts more than usual, and today is that kind of day.

Taiga is once again sitting there with disheveled hair, those old, worn-out, flannel pants and looking utterly gorgeous. Light casting shadows over his face, emphasizing his cheekbones and nose and the usual frown between his eyebrows he always had while concentrating. Taiga flips through his notebook desperately, frown deepening and when it seems like he can’t find what he’s looking for, he sits back, crosses his arms and pouts. Hokuto finds his heart skip a beat and he bites his lips, suppressing his urge to rips his heart out. 

A soft whine escapes Taiga’s lip and Hokuto smiles to himself before walking over, stepping over the mountain of musical sheets scattered on the floor and sits down gently beside Taiga. He wonders what would happen if he leaned in and kissed Taiga on the lips - would he be surprised or would he be disgusted? 

He fleetingly remembers how Taiga had frowned at him, turned sour when he had talked about the time he and Juri had gone out because he had not returned home for the night. He never said exactly what happened that night but Taiga had expressed how he had been worried but of course, Hokuto was free to do whatever he wanted, it wasn’t anything Taiga could have any say in. Although he had mentioned clearly how he’d wanted Hokuto to at least let him know if it ever happened again. They exchanged contact information that night. It had been their first official fight.

A part of him hopes it had been jealousy Taiga had showed back then, because to Hokuto, Taiga turned into a constant. 

Taiga doesn’t notice him at first, despite sitting shoulder to shoulder with him and Hokuto almost considers saying something to get his attention, but Taiga moves first. 

He sighs before he puts his head onto Hokuto’s shoulder, the pout still apparent on his face. Hokuto raises his eyebrows, wondering what’s gotten into Taiga. He tries to ignore the way his heart is racing, the way his hand itches to reach up and pull Taiga closer. 

“This sucks,” Taiga speaks up, Hokuto’s hand hovering in the air behind Taiga’s back. “It’s not good enough.”

“What is not good enough?” 

“All this,” Taiga gestures over all the sheets in front of him and around the living room, pouting. “Something is missing.”

Hokuto settles on patting Taiga on the head, his hair tickling the palm of his hand as he gently pats the older. It doesn’t comfort him though, only makes him pout more but he doesn’t move away. Sometimes Hokuto wonders if Taiga knows how much he affects him. 

“You know,” Hokuto hears Taiga’s whisper, it’s barely there, but he hears it. He stops patting him, turning his head slightly to glance at Taiga. “Sometimes my chest hurts for no reason at all. It’s like it void of something but I don’t know what. Composing music usually helps, it takes my mind off it, making it go away until it suddenly appears again, but today, it’s been hurting all day. No matter what I did.”

Hokuto just stares at him as Taiga’s voice fades out, not sure what to say, only observing how Taiga’s eyes are focused on the sheets, how his fingers are fiddling with the hem of his shirt and how his hair is sticking out in every direction. He thinks he’s probably focusing on the wrong things until Taiga continues.

“But now, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

He whips his head around, properly looking at Taiga now and he finds him looking back at him. It's when he realizes Taiga is right, it doesn't hurt anymore. 

"I'm going to kiss you now," He barely has time to react until Taiga’s lips are on his. It’s soft and gentle, just like how Taiga has been composing his songs lately. Like a pianissimo. 

It lasts way shorter than he’d like but he doesn’t find any words to express himself - equal parts confused and equal parts ecstatic. Like all of his equations and formulas falling into place, showing him the right solution. All his previous worries and what if’s blown out of the window. Making him realize that his solution had been here all the time. It’s been Taiga all the time.

“I’ve been waiting.”


End file.
